


Killer wolf

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Play, Bondage, Claiming, Cutting, Dark Derek, Killer Derek, M/M, Marking, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Scenting, Serial Killers, Typical serial killer violence yo, Were's are known, bloody porn, knife play but with claws, mostly bloody, not so innocent stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They’d all but fallen into his apartment, a tangle of limbs and hot kisses, wet lips swollen and crushing together, clashing again and again until the teen was whimpering in delight. </p><p>It wasn’t until he was pulling the shirt over the teens head that he had gasped out a desperate “I know it was you.”"</p><p>Derek is a serial killer, Stiles know's he'll understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com  
> UNBETA'D, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I MISSED ANY TAGS.

Derek lived for the kill, the thick heavy coat of blood on his skin and the scent of death and tears in the air. He lived for the way the screams sounded in his ears and the way his prey begged and pleaded.

Oh he wasn’t a bad guy, not at all, normally he only went after those that hurt other people, fellow wolves and humans and whatnot. 

He had a pretty face and a nice smile and he knew exactly how to use them, it was always so easy to sink his claws right into them and rip them apart, piece by piece.

He rarely killed random innocents but unfortunately sometimes it was necessary. Sometimes they stumbled in at the wrong time or guessed just a little to much.

This one was the second, it’s a shame really, he kind of remembered him from home, a sheriffs kid - though the sheriff had died years ago - who just happened to try and figure things out. 

He was only out for a little relief today, not his usual kill slot, and the teen - about 19 tops - had wondered over.

And by wondered he meant danced obscenely, to tight jeans framing that tight ass in a way that had his mouth watering, top clinging to his skin, the scent of arousal and desperation in the air. 

He was bored and he, well he decided fuck it.

They’d all but fallen into his apartment, a tangle of limbs and hot kisses, wet lips swollen and crushing together, clashing again and again until the teen was whimpering in delight. 

It wasn’t until he was pulling the shirt over the teens head that he had gasped out a desperate “I know it was you.”

He had frozen, claws itching out from his skin as he eyed the teen, fingers tightening in warning around slender wrists.

"I know you killed them, the bad guys. I want - God I know you could do it."

He raised an eyebrow, letting his claws curl and press just shy of skin by the teens throat as he pressed him back into the bed, growling low in warning when the boy twisted under him. 

"You get it! You - the itch, I wanna, I need to know what it’s like to - and you were here and it was so easy."

"I’d ask what you want but as I’m just going to kill you anyway …"

"N-no I want you to train me!"

He dug his claws into the teens skin, watching as beads of blood welled over pale, dotted flesh, rumbling deep in his chest, fangs dropping as the teen sucked in a breath. 

He let out a shakey one when the smell of arousal punched through the air, reeling back in surprise when the boy whimpered and arched up, pushing into the touch. 

 _Oh._ Oh well that’s … new.

"You fucking like it don’t you."

"I- do you get it now?"

"You actively saught me out, like a little fucking slut because you wanted me to hurt you?"

He laughed, surprised at the sound and dragged his fingers over the teens collar bone, grinning, sharp and every inch the wolf he was inside. Rumbling deep in his chest.

He’d kill him later, he came out for some fun and he found some, after all.

"Fine."

He bent forward, sealing his lips over the leaking wounds in the boys body, prbing and licking at sucking at them as his taste errupted onto his tongue. Moaning low when the boy threw his head back in offering, tugging at his hands trying to free his wrists.

"Ah. Shh little pup, hands up to the bed frame, I’m going to make you bleed for me. I’m goig to cut you open and get you nice and wet and then I’m going to fuck you with your own blood, split you open around my cock and fill you with cum."

He moved easily as he spoke, tugging his shirt off himself with one hand, barely any strength used to keep the boy from moving with the other. Looping the fabric about his wrists and lashing him to the bed frame, settling back to drag his eyes over the boys body. 

"Name. Now."

"I- S-Stiles."

He snorted, grabbing a fistful of that ridiculous shirt and peeling it from Stiles’s skin, shivering at the rip, crawling over the boy, fangs trailing over flushed flesh. 

"Stiles, do you like the sound of that Stiles?"

"Yes, please, please!"

He purred at the desperate keen from the brunette, smearing his bloodied lips over unblemished skin with a snarl. 

"You’re so fucking easy."

"And you’re talking a hell of a lot for a killer, dude!"

He flashed his eyes, letting the brilliant red bleed through, sinking his teeth into Stile’s peck, reveling in the high cry that left his throat as Stiles arched sharply muscles going tense. 

He let the bite bleed free, careful to use only his human teeth as not to turn him as he nipped and sucked at the patterened bead of ruby racing down Stiles’s side, his cock twitching in his jeans. 

He made short work of that, tearing at the fabric betweeen them with rumble growls, manhandling Stile’s until he was pushed up the bed, legs spread wide and open, arms high above his head. A long, lithe buffet for his pleasure.

He took a moment to admire the sleek lines of him. Big Bambi eyes hooded and heavy, staring up at him unwavering, the defiance having his cock throbbing and his wolf howling for him to claim. Licking his lips and tasting the  human there as he trailed his eyes over the splatter of moles and that obscenely pretty mouth, spit slick and red. 

He slid his fingers through the trails of red, reaching up to smear it across Stile’s mouth, groaning when Stiles parted his lips, tongue flicking and rolling and draping over his fingers, sucking his own blood from the wolfs skin. 

He wrenched himself back, grabbing at smooth thighs with re-clawed fingers, forcing them wider apart as his nails bit deep, the hot scent of precum and blood thick in the air, breathing it deep as he let it soak over his hand, rubbing it into sensitive flesh as he ran his palm flat up Stile’s inner leg, red hand prints stark at the boys cheek as he pushed between them fucking two digits right into the fluttering little pucker.

Stiles let out the most delicious scream as he mercilessly pumped his fingers, twisting and working them into the clenching, tight hole. Slicking Stiles’s up with a thick layer of blood, tongue trailing over the boys skin, whimpering when Stiles pushed back onto his hand, rolling his hips, thighs quaking in time with his please.

He was beginning to think he should keep him, train him for his cock, pretty and waiting for his mouth and his claws and his bite.

His cock twitched, drooling precum as he eased his fingers three, prowling over until he body was flush with the teens, biting and licking at the flecks of red around Stiles’s lips, forcing his gaze to the boys as he pressed the blunt head of his cock to Stiles’s entrance, breathing hard into his mouth. 

_"Fuck me!"_

He bit out a howl and sank in deep, cock forcing Stile’s wide and gaping around him, so fucking tight and wet and ready for him as he clawed at Stiles’s hips, dragging him down onto every bed rocking thrust, grunting against Stiles’s neck as he whined and mewled and babbled in pleasure.

"I’m going to keep you, pup. Gonna keep you as my own pretty toy, I’m going to fucking wreck you."

“ _Yess.”_

He was almost surprised when Stiles’s clamped down around him, milking his cock as his own twitched violently between them, white streaks of cum mixing with the mess of red over them.

He slammed harder, hissing at the wet sound of balls against the teens ass, his wolf prowling in his chest as he pressed in deep and came hard, throwing his head back in his own silent cry as he forced his claim deep into the teens ass. Snarling and roaring, fangs bared, moaning when Stiles’s barely battered an eye lid, only smiled up at him, sleepy and pleased. 

"I want you to ruin me. I want you to keep me and ruin me and I want you to paint me in red."

He sucked in a sharp breath at the conviction in the teens voice, rumbling out darkly. 

"I’ll keep you until I kill you, pup, and only until then."

_"That’s all I want, killer wolf."_

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
